


Asylum (Mingyu x Reader)

by rachel0_04



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, So yeah, This was for a contest on Quotev, and mental disorders, and stuff, but my story is good soo yeah, comment if you want more info, i didn’t win the contest, there is blood, watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel0_04/pseuds/rachel0_04
Summary: “Since I’m here to help you, can I get a name? And maybe some things about you?” He rolled his eyes at this as he sat up straight. Despite the straight jacket that he wore, I still felt afraid of him. He was strongly built and taller than I thought.“I know you know who I am already, but I’ll humor you a little I guess. I’m Kim Mingyu. I have an eating disorder caused by anxiety. That’s all you need to know to help me. Now let me out of here.” Mingyu said as his dark eyes bore into mine. Behind the coldness in them, I could see fear.





	Asylum (Mingyu x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: BLOOD AND MENTAL ILLNESS TALK AND VIOLENCE AND STUFF SO DONT READ IF NOT COMFORTABLE. Thanks for stopping by <3

Doctor’s Note  
Patient: Kim Mingyu

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Diagnosis: Stress and anxiety induced eating disorder

Notes:   
I am ready to take him on despite being told of his odd tendency to try and knock their doctor unconscious for no reason. I’m not nervous about that because he is now in a straight jacket for good measure. He should be an easier case.

  
I walked into work with a sense a purpose. Today is the day I am getting a new patient, and by the way it sounded on the phone, he was a hard one.   
“Hey, Rach! What’s up?” My co worker and best friend since we were young, Hoseok, greet. I smiled at him as I take my newest file from the front desk.  
“Just getting ready to start a new patient. What about you Hobi? Haven’t heard about your work in a while.” I knew that he had issues from when he was young and had to be put in here as well. When he got out he was determined to be a doctor here and save people too. I followed him here, feeling the call to this job as well.  
“Well, I’m getting a new patient too. The last one didn’t work out so well.” He said quietly, much different from his regular, happy self. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
“What happened?” Hoseok shook his head at my question.  
“Oh, he just tried to knock me out, you know the usual thing patients will do. The thing is.... is that he’s a patient for a stress and anxiety induced eating disorder. That’s not a problem that would cause the patient to react like that. I just... get a bad vibe from him, you know?” I shivered at my friend’s description of his old patient.  
“Oh... well I need to get to work with this one and you probably do for your new one, so, sorry, but I have to go.” Hoseok grabbed my arm as I tried to pass, making me sigh sadly.  
“What’s wrong Rachel? You never do this.” He said, looking me in the eye.  
“It’s just.... I’m taking your old patient.” I blurt out. This won’t usually be a problem, but I can tell he’s about it lecture me to not do it from the way he’s already frowning at me.  
“Rache-“ I cut him off with a raise of my hand.   
“Let me see him once before you try and discourage me from his case. Disorderly patients are my specialty, you know that Hobi.” I said with a smile. Hoseok shook his head at me sadly.   
“Just because you’ve done it before means nothing. You’ve just transferred from another asylum with me and I know why you’re doing this, so stop. Just because Rylen and Jamie and the other doctors here say that they’ve found their soulmate in a patient doesn’t mean you can.” Hoseok’s hushed words hurt me more than they should have. So what if I’ve never been able to find someone who likes me and doesn’t care about my work for me to be with? That doesn’t mean I’m chasing after every guy that’s available. Especially not a patient here. That’s not why I want to take this case. Right? I shook my head and pushed past my friend.  
“I can take care of myself Hoseok. Don’t worry.” I called over my shoulder, not looking back but basically seeing Hoseok pout slightly and slump his shoulders.  
I walk down the hallways that hold other patients as I finally got to Mingyu’s. I nodded to the guards that I was ready to head in and they grunted as they press a button to let me in. I walked into the quiet room to see my patient sitting in a hard wooden chair that faced the door. In front of him was a metal that separated him from the other wooden chair. I sat down softly and watched him.   
“Hello! I’m Rachel.” I say happily, hoping to get a response. He just kept his stare down at the table. I cleared my throat.  
“I’m your-  
“New doctor. I know. I’m a sick patient. You are here to help. If that’s what you want to do, then let me out of her and leave me alone.” My eyes widened at Mingyu as he finally looked up at me and spoke. I found it odd that he openly admitted that he was sick and that he called himself a patient. Most patients think that their perfectly fine. Well, the first step to getting better is admitting that theirs a problem, so I guess this was a good sign. I smile at him.  
“Since I’m here to help you, can I get a name? And maybe some things about you?” He rolled his eyes at this as he sat up straight. Despite the straight jacket that he wore, I still felt afraid of him. He was strongly built and taller than I thought.   
“I know you know who I am already, but I’ll humor you a little I guess. I’m Kim Mingyu. I have an eating disorder caused by anxiety. That’s all you need to know to help me. Now let me out of here.” Mingyu said as his dark eyes bore into mine. Behind the coldness in them, I could see fear.   
“How long have you been here?” I said, looking through his file, ignoring his requests to leave completely. He huffed.  
“A year.” He said shortly. I looked back at him.  
“That’s a year too long for someone your age. You should be experiencing the world. Can you tell me a little about yourself, like what your favorite things to do?” I said professionally.   
“I want to leave here!” Mingyu shouted suddenly, rocking back and forth softly as he looked like he was going to throw a tantrum and cry.   
“Shhhh. You will, I promise. Usually I would learn a bit about you first, but since your adamant to leave, just tell me if there’s anything that might be continually triggering your anxiety? Like a toxic relationship or person. Maybe a job. Or a pet?” I tried to appease Mingyu as he seemed to become more and more upset by the second. At my last sentence he stopped entirely and glared up at me.  
“Leave my dog out of this! You will never get Aji!! The only reason I feel anxiety is because of this place!!!” He roared. Mingyu stood up suddenly and quickly, causing his chair to fly backwards and crash into the ground. I stood up as well, scrambling to the door. I sighed in relief as the door slammed shut behind me.   
“Are you alright Rachel?” Kyle asked. I looked up at the other doctor, shrugging.  
“Fine I guess. He scared me out of my wits, but he didn’t hurt me. He didn’t even try to come after me then...” She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug.   
“I think you’ll be able to help him out, it just takes some time. I hope you can stay long enough to get him on track. He’s had about 20 doctors try, and most of them didn’t even get through a week. I would help him, but I have a patient already. Maybe... maybe you should check in at his lunchtime. See how he is.” Kyle seemed a little hesitant about adding the last part, making me feel a bit worried. I nodded and she left me with a smile. I sighed as I made my way to a desk so I could think about what I was going to do.

 

 

  
“Oh my gosh...” I watched as the guards shoved Mingyu into a chair as he screamed. One guard held him down in the chair as another one grabbed a tube. The last guard forced Mingyu’s mouth open as the second one shoved the tube roughly down his throat, muffling the cries for help.   
I felt like I was going to puke. The yelling stopped as they pumped vitamin rich mush into Mingyu and pulled the tube out. It was covered in blood. The guards walked out the door with blank faces, leaving Mingyu to sink down into his chair and place his face into the metal table. The sounds of sobbing filled the silence as I finally stepped into the cell.   
“Mingyu. It’s Doctor Rachel. Are... are you ok?” I hated to ask him such a question. Of course he was not ok, they shoved a rubber tube down his throat and force fed him. He stopped crying for a moment to look up at me, his face slick with tears. Mingyu opens his mouth to speak, but stopped himself and stood up. I expected him to rush at me, but instead he fell on his knees in the corner and started coughing and throwing up.   
Tears fell down my cheeks as I left and told a medical doctor to check on him. I slipped into the staff room and slide into a chair. I put my head on a table like Mingyu had did and cried.

 

 

  
“Rachel don’t go back. Switch out.” Hoseok pleaded as we walked out of the asylum doors. I shook my head defiantly.  
“He needs my help. The way he’s treated it insane and I think that I can help him. I don’t want to argue today Hobi. I’m tired. How was your patient today?” He frowned at my words, but he didn’t argue with me.  
“Jimin was ok. He seems to have some problems with illusions and telling dreams from reality, but I think that it’s not too major. I should be able to help him in about 3 months.” I smiled at Hoseok.  
“Oh, so confident are we?” He giggled at my words.  
“Well, what can I say, he likes me.” 

 

 

“Thank you so much Sam! Please don’t mention this to Hoseok, though, he’s a overprotective friend.” Sam smiled at me.  
“No problem Rachel. It’s a but risky for me to grant this, so be safe, ok?” I nodded at her as she shooed me down the hallway. I walked to Mingyu’s cell and gave the guards a paper. They read it over and grunt at me annoyed as they let me in the cell.  
“Hello Mingyu. How are you feeling today?” The tall boy looked up at me with a solemn face. I swallowed and opened my mouth to talk again, but Mingyu surprised me and actually answered me.  
“I hate that you saw me like that.” I softened at his soft words. I sat down and put a bag on the table.  
“Mingyu, I hope you can forgive me for seeing you like that. I have a surprise for you today, but only if you can cooperate with me.” He looked up, curiosity dancing in his eyes. I smiled. This was a promising sign.  
“Just talk, ok? About anything you like. Maybe your dog? Aji is probably an amazing dog if you like him so much.” Mingyu hesitated.   
“O...ok”

 

 

  
You smiled as he finally finished talking about his dog. Aji was a little white dog that Mingyu absolutely adored and never caused him any trouble, even though he never listened to Mingyu. Unfortunately, after Mingyu lashed out at one of his co workers at the news station he worked at, Aji was taken to the shelter and then later died of dehydration.  
Mingyu said he had been found by asylum workers at his house, where he was eating everything he had. He said he couldn’t control the eating, but it seemed to fill a hole in him that stress and anxiety created. My watch beeped, signaling that it was lunchtime. I smiled.  
“Very good Mingyu. It’s lunch now, and time for my surprise.” I opened the bag and pulled out two box lunches that the asylum gave to their staff.  
“You... you brought me food?” He asked excitedly as you opened the lunches up and nodded.  
“Yep! Now I can’t let you out of your jacket, but I will feed it to you. I also bought some cola and a straw for you. If you keep up the good work, then I’ll keep bringing you lunch.” I said as I opened a cola and put the straw in, pushing it close to Mingyu. He looked the happiest I had seen him.  
“I will! I promise.”

 

 

  
About two months passed and everyday Mingyu got a little bit better. I parked my car and took a second to get ready for today. I knew it would be different than normal. I had finally gotten permission to get Mingyu out of his straight jacket. I walked into work, telling myself that everything was going to be fine.  
“Rachel! What do you think you’re doing?!” I winced as Hoseok grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the staff room.   
“Hobi I am his doctor! I know what is best for him. I haven’t said a thing to you about Jimin and how he is going to be staying at your house tonight and will be staying there one day every week, have I?” I said firmed as I took my arm away from him. Hoseok rolled his eyes at me, something that he never did.  
“Well that’s a different story. Jimin’s never tried to knock a doctor unconscious before.” Hoseok looked me in the eyes. His eyes pleaded me to not do it. Mine said no chance.  
“I’m sticking with my decision. You can tell me you told me so when I’m wrong, but I am still doing this.” I tried to walk out the room, but he stopped me.  
“You might not live for me to tell you that.” I stopped for a second as he looked at me with tearful eyes before pulling away and walking to the cell where Mingyu was at.  
I breathed for a seconds to ready myself before nodding to the guards. I entered the room to see Mingyu standing with his back to me, looking at his hands. Setting my bag down on the table, I get Mingyu’s attention. He turned to me as I sat down and gestures to him to follow suit.  
“Morning Mingyu. How are you today?” I asked him as he sat down in the other chair obediently. He reminded me of a big more and more these days.  
“Fine. I’m out of my jacket today. Why?” He seemed a bit nervous. I smiled fondly at him.  
“Well, you’ve been doing so well that I asked to go through with the next step towards getting you out of here.” I said assuringly. He nodded as reached out to put his hand on mine, softly threading our fingers together.  
“Your skins so soft.” I blushed slightly at his touch and his words.   
“You’re so ki-“  
“Can I hug you?” He blurted. I watched as a light pink dusted his cheeks. My heart skipped a beat.  
“Umm...s-sure.” Mingyu smiles as we both stood up. He walked around the table and pulled me in for a tight hug. I sighed contently into his chest as he softly stroked my hair. He broke the hug and brought my hand to his lips for a soft kiss.  
“You’ve always been so kind to me Rachel.” My heart beat quickened slightly as he said my name.  
“I’m hungry.” He said abruptly, glancing down at my bag on the table. I nodded and pulled my hand from his grip to open his container.  
“Here you go Mingyu. Eat up.” He took the box from me and set it down on the table. He picked up the fork and then glanced up at me hesitantly. I didn’t understand why he wasn’t eating already.   
“I-“  
“That’s why I’m sorry for this.” Mingyu cut me off. I looked at him confused as he grabbed my hand again with his free hand and lifted it to his face. I tried to pull away, but he grabbed my wrist tighter.  
“I have to eat away my stress. This place is my stress. You are part of this place. I need to eat you.” He grunted as he placed the fork on the table and used his free hand to curl my tight fist. I cried out as he bite into my left hand’s point finger. Panicking, I kicked his shin causing him to stop biting my finger. I quickly grabbed the fork and flung it at the emergency button. We both watched as it hit the button dead on.   
“Why did you do that!?!” He yelled as I heard the guards rushing to get us. Mingyu growled as he turned my hand and bite down on the part between my thumb and my pointer. I screamed out as I felt him break the skin and start bruising me. A guard pulled me out the room as the other one subdued Mingyu. Tears fell down my face, not only from the pain of the bite, but also from the pain of losing someone I thought cared for me.

 

 

  
“How are you doing?”  
“I’m fine Hoseok. Could be better, but fine. Even thinking of going back to work tomorrow.”  
“Don’t even think about it Rachel! Going back to work is fine, but don’t even think about going back to him.” I sighed as Hoseoks voice rang mad from the other side of the phone. I hadn’t been back to work in a week. My hand wasn’t damaged that bad, but I still kept a bandage wrapped around my hand and a small brace on my finger since it was fractured.  
“I just want to let him see I’m ok. It’s more for me than him. He’ll be in a jacket again anyways, so he can’t hurt me.”  
“Why are you always so attached to people? No, not you Jimin. You’re perfect.” I smiled at the way Hoseok’s voice changed to a fond one when he talked to the other boy.  
“You’re the one to be talking.” Hoseok laughed.  
“Oh be quiet... and safe tomorrow.”

 

 

  
I walked into work to see Hoseok with a younger boy basically shadowing him as he talked to Sam. I smile at who I presumed was Jimin as I approached them.  
“Hey! You must be Jimin. Hobi’s told me so many amazing things about you.” Jimin looked over at Hoseok, who nodded, before he answered.  
“I’m Jimin. You must be Rachel. He’s told me so many amazing things about you too.” I giggled at how cute he was.  
“Well, I’ve heard you’ve been having a sleepover with Hoseok lately. I’m jealous. He’s never let me do that before. We should all have a sleepover together sometime, right?” Jimin nodded enthusiastically at my words. I smiled before turning to Sam.  
“I’m going to visit Mingyu. Is that...”  
“That’s fine.” She said softly and nodded at me. I sighed as I made my way down the hall to Mingyu’s cell. The guards grumbled angrily as they opened the door for me.  
“Mingyu.” Is all I could say as I entered the room. He looked up from where he was sitting at his regular place.  
“Rachel.” He whispered in awe as he stared at me.  
“I... I thought... why did you come back? I hurt you. I... i... I’m a person terrible person.” Mingyu said as he started to cry. I walked over and hugged him carefully as he cried.  
“No you’re not. You’re just a little miss guided. I can help you still. If you promise to be good. Please don’t hurt me again.” I got all quiet at the last part. He stopped crying and looked at me.  
“I promise you.”

 

 

  
“This movie is boring.” Mingyu whispered to me, quietly enough so that Hoseok and Jimin couldn’t hear him. I smiled.  
“But they like it, so that’s ok. We can just enjoy each other’s company.” Mingyu pout slightly at me, not satisfied with my answer. I kissed him lightly. It had been about 7 months since I got him checked out of the asylum. I still keep an eye on him, noticing when he starts stress eating.When he does, I talk him through what made him feel this way and help him over it. He hasn’t had an episode like he did at the asylum since.   
It made me smile when I heard him asking Hoseok if he could marry me a few days before. It made me almost laugh at how Mingyu said that he wasn’t going to until another month and Hoseok told him he was stupid and he should do it right then. Things had changed in my life. I’d say for the better.

 


End file.
